Al otro lado del cielo seré feliz
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Crees que Susana merece tener una oportunidad para ser feliz?... descubre esta historia de amor, espero que les guste… Personajes principales: Susana Marlow y Neal Legan... Hago a una Susana y Neal diferente.


**7 **

¿Crees que Susana merece tener una oportunidad para ser feliz?... descubre esta historia de amor, espero que les guste…

Personajes principales: Susana Marlow y Neal Legan...

**Al otro lado del cielo seré feliz.**

_Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste, es para toda la familia. _

_Cinco años paso después de la separación de Terry y Candy, Llego_ la boda de Terry y Susana, Terry no quería casarse, pero la boda ya estaba planeada.

Todos estaban en la iglesia

Los novios estaban listos

El sacerdote le pregunto a Terry_ ¿aceptas por esposa a la señorita Susana Marlow y prometes amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

\- ¿todos los días de mi vida?... se preguntó Terry a sí mismo, ¿Qué hago con mis sentimientos por Candy? Pero tengo que cumplir y dijo_

_ sí acepto- con un rostro de tristeza.

\- ahora te pregunto a ti señorita Susana Marlow... ¿aceptas como tu esposo al señor Terry Granschester y prometes amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Susana miro por un rato la tristeza de Terry, lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero había comprendido que él no sería feliz a su lado y dijo_

_ no, padre, no acepto.

Terry y todos los amigos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Susana dijo_

-no, acepto, porque sé que él no me quiere, yo lo amo, pero no el ama, el amor, no es egoísta, yo quiero que sea feliz con Candy, porque se lo merece –dijo Susana contenta mirando los ojos a Terry- Terry, tú eres un hombre maravilloso, me has cuidado como una hermana, sé que me quieres como tu amiga, pero no me amas como yo lo deseo... tu felicidad es al lado de Candy, lucha por ella.

Terry se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Susana, no sabía que decirle.

-Susana yo...- tartamudeo Terry.

-no me digas nada Terry, yo te amo mucho, pero tú no me amas a mí, si tú y yo nos casemos, tal vez nuestras vidas se convertirían en un infierno y eso yo no quiero para ti, no quiero que con el tiempo te hagas daño por mi culpa, si tú eres feliz con Candy, yo seré feliz al otro lado del cielo, gracias por tu compañía, por tu cuidado y por ser mi gran amigo- dijo Susana contenta.

Terry sonrió por las palabras de Susana.

Terry le dijo_

-Yo, no sé qué decirte, eres una linda chica, estoy seguro que encontraras al hombre que mereces- dijo besando la mano de la dama.

-eres libre para buscar a la chica que quieres y seremos buenos amigos - dijo Susana contenta.

-buenos amigos, seremos siempre- dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, los dos amigos se fueron al hogar de Poni.

-Aún puedes alcanzarla…- Dijo Susana

Terry la observaba desde la ventana.

\- he decidido venir… por ti. -dijo Susana, claramente triste. Quise ver a Candy por última vez.

-Terry, ayúdame a ver por la ventana. -le pedí, Me cargó para que yo me pudiera sentar en mi silla de ruedas. Me llevó hasta la ventana y vi a la mujer más triste del mundo.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Candy está sufriendo! - dijo Susana asustada. Yo quería ayudarla. Miré a Terry. Él la contemplaba con una mirada amarga, Por mi culpa. - ¡Terry! ¡Ve a ayudarla!

-No Susana. No tiene caso. -dijo Terry.

-Terry, ninguno de los dos se merece sufrir así. Mucho menos por mi culpa. -Terry trataba de quitarse, zafarse de mi agarre, pero sin muchas fuerzas. - ¡Escúchame! Dijo Susana desesperada. Esperaba una reacción violenta de Terry; pero nada. No tenía ganas de pelear.

\- ¿Qué, Susana? Si voy con ella, ¿qué haremos después? ¿Viviremos los tres? dijo Terry con ironía, y muy amarga.

-No. Vete con ella. Yo me quedaré aquí. - dijo Susana llorando.

En su pensamiento Susana le gritaba que dejara de hablar, quería que él se quedara. Sin embargo, yo quería ser sensata y hacer lo correcto. Terry me miró a los ojos. Con ojos azules que lloraban.

Susana le sonrió y le dijo_

-Ve con ella. Por favor. No dejaré que te quedes aquí conmigo, tu felicidad es con ella, si tú eres feliz, yo también seré feliz.

-Susana, ¿y qué harás tú? - le pregunta Terry.

-Yo quiero irme de Nueva York. Iré a conocer el mundo. Tú no puedes venir, lo siento. -le dije tratando de bromear un poco.

-gracias, sabes vamos los dos mejor- dijo Terry.

\- está bien – dijo Susana.

Tocan la puerta, Candy abre la puerta y se queda sorprendida al ver a los dos.

-Candy, te pido perdón por hacerte sufrir tanto. -dijo Susana llorando.

-No Susana, tú nunca me has hecho sufrir- dijo Candy.

-Sí, Candy. Yo sé que sí, pero ya no más. -le dije, mientras tomaba la mano de Terry y juntaba sus manos. -Ustedes merecen estar juntos. No quiero que nadie me tenga lástima. Quiero verlos felices; se lo merecen. Así que no hay más que decir. ¿Amigos? -les dije sonriendo.

-Pero Susana…- murmuro Candy.

-Nada de peros. Ya lo he decidido. No dejaré que Terry se quede conmigo, porque no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, finalmente entendí que él te ama a ti, Terry nunca dejo de amarte, si Terry es feliz, yo seré feliz, yo también seré feliz, porque lo amo y el amor no es egoísta, si él es feliz contigo, yo también seré feliz- dijo Susana riendo.

-gracias Susana- dijo Candy y la dio un abrazo a Susana.

-seremos muy buenas amigas, adiós- dijo Susana contenta y se retira.

Terry la detiene y le dice_

_ sí me has acompañado hasta aquí para hablar con Candy y dejarme libre, es porque no dudo que eres una gran mujer.

Susana le dice_ te quiero mucho, no dudo que eres un gran hombre y me invitan a su boda.

-claro que si- respondió Terry contento y la abraza.

Susana se retira con el corazón destrozado, pero comprendió que Terry no era para ella.

Terry y Candy finalmente se abrazaron fuertemente.

Terry le dice_

-Perdóname Candy

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te quiero, no solo te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry le pregunta_

-Pecosa... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Si, muero por ser tu esposa, te amo- dijo Candy sonriendo.

Ambas parejas se besan

Susana de hecho no estaba feliz por lo que hizo, arriesgo su propia vida para serle feliz a Terry, le salvo la vida y le dio la libertad al hombre que aun amaba, Terry era un buen hombre a pesar que Susana ya no era su prometida, la siguió ayudando.

Candy trabajaba en el hospital ayudando a Neal que se había convertido en alcohólico porque nunca supero el desamor que Candy sentía por él, no tenía el cariño de su familia, no había razón para que el siga viviendo, pero aun así Candy a pesar del daño que le había hecho, lo ayudo.

El destino hizo que Terrence al ver sufrir a Susana, porque estaba frustrada en esas sillas de rueda, tenía la esperanza de que su amiga, volviera a tener una vida normal, entonces ella se estaba tratando sus piernas en el hospital donde trabajaba Candy.

Susana y Candy se hicieron grandes amigas, no había persona que odiaba a Candy, solo Eliza nomas tenía el poder de odiarla, pero el resto de personas como Susana y Neal llegaron a quererla mucho.

Pero Neil aun guardaba amor por Candy y Susana por Terry, pero ellos comprendieron que sus sentimientos jamás serán correspondidos.

En ese hospital donde Susana se trataba de sus piernas para llegar a tener una vida normal, Susana escribía poemas muy bonitos, se convirtió en escritora de poemas, todos los del hospital lo leían y Neal quedo enamorado de sus poemas.

Hasta que un día Neal se acerca a Susana y la invita a salir.

-Susana, me encantas como escribes, eres una persona muy especial y me encantaría salir contigo- dijo Neal, entregando una rosa a Susana.

Susana acepta la rosa y con una tímida sonrisa le dice_

-todos tenemos oportunidad de ser feliz, siento que contigo toque el cielo, por fin seré feliz- dijo Susana sonriendo.

\- ¿quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Neal sonriendo.

-si- respondió Susana sonriente.

Neil le regala un beso de amor a Susana y ella le corresponde, ambos curaron su depresión y llegaron hacer feliz.

-Susana, amor mío, cántame una canción. - dijo Neal sonriendo.

Susana le canta una canción a Neal.

_**Hay una canción dentro de mi alma**_

_**Lo que he intentado escribir una y otra vez**_

_**Esto despierta en el frio infinito**_

_**Pero tú me cantas una y otra vez**_

_**Así que agacho mi cabeza**_

_**Levanto mis manos y rezo**_

_**Para ser solo tuya**_

_**Rezo por ser solo tuya**_

_**Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza**_

_**Cántame la canción de las estrellas**_

_**De nuestra galaxia bailando y riendo una y otra vez**_

_**Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos**_

_**Cuéntame sobre los planes que tienes para mi otra vez**_

_**Así que agacho mi cabeza**_

_**Levanto mis manos y rezo**_

_**Por ser solo tuya**_

_**Rezo Para ser solo tuya**_

_**Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza**_

_**Te doy mi destino**_

_**Te estoy dando todo de mi**_

_**Quiero tu sinfonía**_

_**Cántame todo lo que soy**_

_**Canta a todo pulmón, te lo devuelvo**_

_**Así que agacho mi cabeza**_

_**Levanto mis manos y rezo**_

_**Para ser solo tuya**_

_**Rezo para ser solo tuya**_

_**Ahora sé que tú eres mi única esperanza**_

_**Por Only Hope- de un paseo para recordar. **_

-Esta linda la canción- dijo Neal sonriendo.

En ese momento Neal le regala un beso de amor a Susana y ella le corresponde, ambos curaron su depresión y llegaron hacer muy felices.

Neal y Susana llegaron hacer los mejores amigos de Candy y Terry, eran tan amigos que compartieron una bella amistad, las cuatro parejitas se casaron el mismo día, la señora Marlow lloro de emoción al mirar a su hija feliz con el hombre que llego a amarla y cuidarla como se merece.

Con el tiempo Terry y Candy tienen un hijo llamado Dylan.

Pronto después Susana y Neil tienen una hija llamada Candy, le puso ese nombre por su gran amiga.

**Fin. **

Notas mías: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y bueno, pues aquí me tienen compartiéndoles otro minific, espero que les haya gustado creo que todos merecen ser felices y cambiar… hice a una Susana y Neal diferente.

Debo informarles: Que al personaje Susana Marlow no la odio porque pienso que ella también sufrió como toda persona hemos sufrido en algún momento y creo que todos merecemos ser felices. Para toda persona nos puede llegar alguien que nos ame, nunca te aferres a alguien que no te ama y debemos tener autoestima, amor propio por uno mismo. ¡Gracias ¡

Habrá un fic... semejante a esta historia llamada: Te Amare Siempre con la historia de amor entre Candy y Terry. Neal y Susana.

La próxima historia se llamará: Casita Mágica... fines de marzo.

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡


End file.
